Let's Be Honest
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: She couldn't lie to him. Not again.


**Erin:** Okay Elena pissed me off the episode. I mean really after everything Elijah did for her, after all the times he's forgiven her for backstabbing him or front stabbing if you want to get technical, she still didn't warn him! Ugh! The only thing that brought my spirits up in his episode was the cute Klaus Caroline scenes (**Ariel:** OMG Klaroline!1 8D). All I have to say about this episode is they better not kill Elijah!

Disclaimer – I do not own The Vampire Diaries. If I did Elijah would never die!

**Erin:** Also, I almost forgot my sister/beta-reader (Epicurean or also known as Ariel who keeps writing comments all over this fanfic [**Ariel:** I'm "editing", gosh. :I]. ) is drawing the covers for my stories. This is the first one she's done! She is an AWESOME ARTIST! I MEAN OMG I WISH I HAD HER TALENT! Anyways here's a link to the picture so you can see it full sized!

_**Cover Art:**_ fatal-drug DOT deviantart DOT com /art/ TVD-Elena-and-Elijah- 284615250?

_**Reblog Link: **_dapperelijah DOT tumblr DOT com /post/24042300010/lets-be-honest-she-couldnt-lie-to-him-not

**Erin:** Remove the spaces when you paste and change dot to a .

* * *

><p>Let's Be Honest<p>

Elena didn't know what to do. She wanted Klaus dead. After everything he had done, all the lives he destroyed, she wanted him to suffer. But at the expense of Elijah? Elijah had always been there for her and the only time he hadn't was to save his family, something she knew she would have done in similar circumstances. He was honest, and moral, and the only person she had ever met that she could rightfully call a "knight in shining armor".

Could she do it? Could she betray him again after everything they had been through? He had forgiven her the last time, but this was different. There was no undaggering him this time around.

She thought of Jenna and John and Isobel. So many dead at Klaus's hands. While Elijah had also killed, those who had died by his hands weren't good, and many times it had been to protect her. He protected her even when it no longer served his purpose. He protected her. Why?

Ester began her toast, causing Elena to look away from Elijah's kind eyes. The realization was hitting her. A bitter taste was left in her mouth as soon as the lie crossed her lips. Hadn't they always been honest with each other?

Elena's gaze fell to each of the Originals. What had they done that was so horrible? Yes, they had their faults, but really what horrible things had they done compared to Klaus? If it had only been them Elena could have buried the guilt down and lived with it, but as the toast came to an end and she watched each take a sip of the tainted champagne, she knew she couldn't bear to kill him again. She couldn't bear the loss of another person close to her.

As the glass rose to his lips Elena slipped her hand over the rim of his glass, causing Elijah's lips to press against her hand. He lowered the glass and raised an eyebrow in question. Elena's face told him everything. She had lied to him, but her actions also told a story. She would not have been dishonest if it hadn't been vital, so her stopping whatever was happening meant she had chosen him over a plan that would most likely have led to Klaus' death.

Elena downed the glass, needing the alcohol and knowing that the potion would have no affect on her. She glanced to Elijah, who also brought the glass to his lips, but kept them tightly closed so none of the champagne would touch his tongue.

Exchanging a long look, both knew that now was not the time to talk about the situation. Not in a room with so many ears.

…

Hanging the beautiful dress up as to not wrinkle it, Elena plopped down on her bed. She had told Stefan of Ester's plan but made no mention to the fact that Elijah had none of the champagne. She was withholding from both Salvatore's to protect Elijah for as long as she could.

Thinking back, the reality of what she had done sunk in. What did she do? She had stopped the only thing that could kill Klaus for one person? How many more people would Klaus kill? Their deaths will be on her and she knew it. But still, as much as the guilt was eating at her, a small light made it seem just a little bit better. Elijah was going to be okay.

A noise caused Elena to bolt upright. Standing before her was the man of the hour. "Elijah."

"Elena," he greeted her in return. "Perhaps now would be the time to have our little chat." Elena sat back down relaxing a bit at his presence. "I take it my mother is not as forgiving as she appears?"

Elena shook her head. "No, she's not."

"What was in the champagne?" he questioned.

"A spell to bind the Original family together so that when one dies you all do, even Klaus," Elena confessed. "She needed doppelganger blood to complete the spell. That's why she summoned me."

Elijah quietly stared at her. "Why did you save me? You could have killed Klaus, why give it all up for me?"

Tears welled in her eyes. "Because," she breathed in, "because I'm tired of burying the people I care about. I couldn't do it again."

"Thank you for saving my life," was the only thing he could think of saying and yet his graditude didn't feel like enough.

Moving over to Elena, he sat down beside her on the bed. The two of them said nothing, only stared at the wall across from them. Elijah reached out, grasping her hand and squeezing softly, reassuringly. He knew what she had given up for him and he would never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> Now this is what should have happened! Elena you better save Elijah! He's been so good to you!

**Ariel:** Bitch will only _talk_ about what a bad person she was, she won't _do_ anything about it! ;A;

**Erin:** Maybe she will… Okay probably not… ;_;

**Ariel:** She deserves whatever happens to her next episodes. She's like Judas, man. =A=

**Erin:** Please review and tell me your thoughts.


End file.
